Episode 23
Episode 23 is titled as Our Life With The Thrill Kill Kult. The gang is investigating Javier Florez's disappearing. Synopsis Following text may contain spoilers. Breakdown goes to Aztechnology to talk with lawyer Lupita Florez, sister of Javier Florez, because Breakdown is only one in the group who has SIM. Crusher and Nightsass pay a visit to one of Javier's drug dealers, Phineas. Breakdown finds an Aztechnology cop in Lupita's room with Lupita and the cop questions Breakdown about who he is and why they are searching for Javier. After the cop leaves Lupita tells that she is concerned that Javier's drug habit has been reason for Javier's disappearance. She can't give any valuable info about Javier. Crusher and Nightsass find out that Javier was using too much BTL, and his erratic behavior was bugging Phinneas. Phinneas gave him a brain cooking drug and it will be a miracle if Javier knows who he is anymore. After Breakdown is back the gang gets the idea of checking if Lone Star knows where Javier is. b0nb0n calls her Lone Star friend Sam and gets info that man who fits the description was taken into custody a week ago. Sam gives the name of the arresting officer, Duncan Wu. Wu tells that the arrested man didn't know who he was because his brain was so fucked up, and that he was released after one night. The man left some belongings in the Lone Star offices and b0nb0n and Crusher go retrieve them. Quotes * Crusher: "if you bite into someone's body and they don't taste like sugar, they can't be brainwashed" * "Are you already on drugs?! What are you talking about?" * Crusher: "Its an old adage my mom used to say." --- * Gavin: "I'm totally down for a secret mission, what is it?" * b0nb0n: "Well we need someone with an ID to buy us alcohol." --- * Nightsass: "Breakdown do you know anything about drones?" * Breakdown: "No, why-" * Nightsass: "I do." -- * b0nb0n: "This is like standing outside a police stations with a bag of crack, and being like 'they call it crack, isn't that weird??'" -- * Crusher: "There's nothing wrong with drugs they're just expensive, this cost a hundred....moneys. Credits." * "Nuyen?" -- * Crusher / itmejp: "Isn't it canon that my mom's dead?" (While laughing) * Adam: "Yeah I think that your mom's dead too" -- * Adam: "Its just a sad scene in a graveyard, m0mb0n talking to a grave being like "Oh what happened to our little girls and boys."" -- * Drug dealer: "Now you, you can hang around." (about Nightsass) * Crusher: "Well that's y'all's own transaction. But she's gotta be in bed by ten." * Nightsass: "What are you talking about dad?" -- * Crusher: "I didn't know there was so many types of drugs, this is ridiculous. They've got a drugs for everything!" * b0nb0n: "What's with your relationship with Hadiya right now crusher?" * Crusher: "Oh, this ain't for Hadiya." -- * "Nightsass you good here?" * Nightsass: "I mean, where is here, are we like, going back to Japan right now?" -- * Nightsass: "People always think I'm so stupid." * Crusher: "What, you think Phinneas is?" * Nightsass: "No, people always think I'm stupid." * Crusher / itmejp: "Are you talking about in game or out of game I can't tell!?" source See Also * Javier Florez Connection Board Category:Story